The Whipping
by shonti
Summary: We all know about the whipping of Gale, but what if that day went a little differently. Gale escaped the wrath of Thread, but someone else was caught game and was whipped. Will Katniss get there in time? Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Thank you to all of you who decided to read this story! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

On the way back from the woods I shoot three squirrels and a turkey. I am furious at Gale, his words echo in my head like he's still standing next to me, "_I don't want anything they made in the Capitol." _I'm certain that was directed at me. It's the only thing to do, we all have to run! I decide to find Peeta next; I know he'll support me. I see him exiting the Victor's Village.

"Been hunting?" He asks, pointing to my game bag

"Yeah, where are you going?" I say.

"To town, I'm having dinner with my family." He says.

"Let me walk with you then, I have to ask you something." We start walking and he looks at me expectantly. "Peeta, if I asked you to run away from the District with me, would you?"

He grabs my arm, bringing us to a stop. "It depends why you're asking."

I sigh, "President Snow wasn't convinced by me, there's an uprising in Eight, and we have to get out."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" He questions.

"My family. Yours, if they want to come. Haymitch, maybe."

"And Gale?"

"I don't know, he might have other plans."

He gives a slight chuckle and smiles ruefully."I bet he does. Sure, Katniss, I'll go. But I don't think for second you will."

I jerk my arm away. "Then you don't know me at all. Be ready, it could happen at any moment." I start walking back to the Victor's Village.

"Katniss, wait!" I stop and let him catch up. "I will go, if you want me to. I just think you should talk it through with Haymitch first." I nod. "How about this, I'll meet you at his house in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, before you go take this." I grab the three squirrels out of my bag and hand him the bag with the turkey in it. "For your family." Before he protests I shove the bag in his arms and start walking back home. "See you soon!" I call.

"Katniss, wait! I can't take this!" He calls over and over, until he finally gives up and starts walking to town.

Soon an hour has past and I start making my way to Haymitch's house. I don't even bother to knock on the door and I let myself in. Surprisingly the house doesn't like a pig sty. I glance around and see no liquor bottles scattered everywhere.

Right when I'm about to enter the kitchen, I'm almost bowled over by a surprisingly sober Haymitch, followed by a very worried Hazelle. Before I can ask what's going on he's out the door. I speed after him. "We better hurry, sweetheart." He huffs. He can obviously tell I'm very confused, but is too busy running to explain. As we get closer to the square I begin to hear strange noises that I can't piece together. A whistling, a sound of impact, the gasps and shouts of the crowd.

When we reach the square the crowd is too thick to see so we have to push our way through the crowd. Since I'm smaller and quicker than Haymitch I leave stuck at the edge of the crowd still trying to push through. The crowd is panicked, most move out of my way, while some push me back hissing.

"Get out of here, girl."

"What do you want to do? Get him killed?"

"You did this."

While pushing through the crowd, one question is ever present in my mind. _Where is Peeta?_

Unfortunately, my question is answered when break through to the cleared space.

Peeta's wrists are tied to a wooden post. Above him hangs the turkey I shot for him. He's slumped on the ground unconscious. His shirt has been stripped off and his back is raw, torn up, and bloody. His blonde curls are dripping with blood and sweat. Leering above him is a man I've never seen before, but I recognize his Head Peacekeeper uniform.

I fit all the pieces together once he raises a whip.

* * *

_**Remember to REVIEW! And please don't leave comments that say something like "Peeta wouldn't be able to be whipped because he's a victor." or "You suck at writing" those make me feel bad. **__**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT ABOUT GALE? SHOULD HE BE IN THIS STORY?**_

_**RANDOM QUESTION: What would be your weapon of choice in the Arena? Mine would be bow and arrows because I actually do archery.**_

_**TEAM PEETA!**_

_**~shonti**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, loyal followers! I present to you chapter 2 of "The Whipping"! This chapter was inspired by Colbie Caillat's wonderful song, Brighter Than The Sun. **

**Thank you to: inchauster, firefoxxe, jessy0622, i am Fire-jay, fuzzysocksandwriting, i-love-peeta-and-katniss, Guest, and FullDarkNoLight for your WONDERFUL reviews!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"No!" I scream, flinging myself between the Peacekeeper and Peeta. The whip comes down striking me on the side of my face. The agony radiating from my face causes me to fall to my knees. With me out of the way he focuses his attention back to Peeta and raises the whip again. I jump back to my feet ignoring the pain from the lash. "Stop it!" I shriek. "You're killing him!"

"Hold it!" Haymitch's voice booms across the square. Haymitch comes over and lifts my chin. "Oh, excellent. She's got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses." Then he gestures to Peeta. "And what do you think you're doing to her fiancée?"

Recognition flickers in his eyes as he looks closer at me. "She interrupted a punishment of a confessed criminal. It's not my problem"

"Oh, well that makes everything better." Haymitch scoffs, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Do you think this will be camera ready in a week?"

"That's not my problem." He sneers, but I can detect an edge of worry over whipping two victors.

"Well it's about to be. The first call I make when I home is to the Capitol." At this point I drown out the conversation and kneel next to Peeta. I quickly check his pulse, it's very faint. If we don't get him to my mother soon he'll die of blood loss.

At this point I tune back into the argument and hear the new Head Peacekeeper say, "Get him out of here. And tell him if he poaches again his girlfriend won't be able to stop me." He stalks away and I begin to untie Peeta's hands. Haymitch hands me his knife and I cut the ropes. Peeta collapses to the ground.

In place of a stretcher a lady sold us a board from her clothing shop. We quickly lay Peeta on top of it and go as fast as we can to Victor's Village. On our way one of Peeta's old friends, Delly, pieces the story together for us. Peeta was just walking to the bakery and the new Head Peacekeeper, who is apparently called Thread, stopped him and told him to show him what was in the bag, which had my turkey inside of it. He immediately arrested him and was brought to the square, where he was forced to confess his crimes. He was sentenced to a whipping to be carried out immediately. By the time I had got there he had been whipped at least forty times, but had passed out around thirty.

"I'm so glad you got there in time! I thought he was going to kill him." Delly says, practically in tears.

"Delly, why don't you go tell his family what happened," I tell her. She nods and runs off.

Soon it begins to snow and the Victor's Village is in our sights. My mother opens the door and a golden light falls on the scene. "New Head," Haymitch says and that's all the explanation she needs. She quickly clears the kitchen table and puts a sterile white cloth on it. We carefully set the board that holds Peeta on the table. She and Prim quickly prepare all sorts of different remedies and concoctions. I am told to put snow on my cheek and do so.

"Can you save him?" I ask my mother. She says nothing and begins to clean the torn up flesh on Peeta's back.

Haymitch pats me on the shoulder. "Don't worry. There was a lot of whipping before Cray. She's the one that saved them." I nod and sit in a stool next to the table and hold onto his hand. Feeling his pulse on my fingers is calming me down, reassuring me that he's alive. Wordlessly I watch my mother work on his back.

Once the last bandage is in place, a moan escapes his lips. I stroke his hair, not bothered by the dried blood in it, and whisper soothing words in his ear. My mother and Prim go through the meager supply of pain killers we have. They decide to give him some kind of herbal mix. "That wouldn't be enough." I say. They just stare at me. "That won't be enough. That will barely knock out a headache."

"We'll combine it with sleep syrup, Katniss. He'll manage it." My mother explains.

"Just give him the medicine! Give it to him! How do you know how much pain he's in?" I scream at her. Peeta stirs a little at the sound of my voice, which causes him to make some kind of agonized sound. I'm instantly at his side. I gently stroke his hand to calm him down. "Shh, it's alright, I'm right here."

The doorbell rings. I go to answer it and find Madge on the porch with a small box. "Use these for Peeta." I take the box and pry the lid off. Inside there are six vials of clear liquid. "They're my mother's. She said I could take them. Use them, please." Then she runs off before any of us can stop her.

"Thank you!" I call into the storm, hoping she'll hear me. I hurry back inside to the kitchen. I can see my mother gave Peeta the mix. I can also see that it didn't help with the pain at all. Peeta's teeth are gritted and his eyes are glazed with pain. It reminds me too much of when we were in the cave. I hand the box to my mother. "Madge just came by to give us these."

She takes one of the clear vials and shoots it into his arm. He immediately begins to relax.

"What is that stuff?" I ask.

"Morphling, it comes from the Capitol," she answers. After that everyone seems to tire out. After Prim makes us eat she and my mother go sleep and Haymitch goes home. Everyone must have realized that there was no point in trying to get me to go to bed and just left me sitting there next to Peeta.

I just sit there fiddling with his blonde curls. I go over to the sink and fill a bucket with water. I bring it over to him and start washing the blood out of his hair. While doing this I feel a surge of protectiveness for this boy, and some other feeling. Then I realize what that feeling is.

Love.

I love Peeta Mellark.

Now I realize that I've loved him for a long time and I just was too stupid to see it. While thinking of this, I'm reminded of a song that my father used to sing to me. When I ask him what it was about he told me that it was about realizing when you're in love. I start softly singing it.

_Stop me on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it_

_Don't you blink you might miss it_

_See we got a right to just love it, or leave it, _

_You find it, and keep it_

_Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_I've never seen it, I've found this love, I'm gonna feed it_

_You better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had cause you're so beautiful_

_Read it, it's signed and delivered lets seal it_

_Boy we go together like peanuts and payday and Marley and reggae_

_And everybody needs a get a chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

"I was a goner from the start," Peeta murmurs. I brush the hair out of his face and look into those ice blue eyes. I get lost in them and realize that this is my fault. If I hadn't given him the turkey this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. I lean forward and kiss him. I break away and look into his loving blue eyes.

"Stay with me." I murmur.

"Always."

* * *

**REVIEW! What should happen next? TELL ME!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What District would you want to be from? Please be more creative and don't choose 12. I would probably be from District 7 or District 4. If you don't know what some of the Districts do then here is a handy list:**

**1- Luxury **

**2- Masonery (Weapons)**

**3- Electronics**

**4- Fishing**

**5- Power**

**6- Transportation**

**7- Lumber**

**8- Textiles**

**9- Grain**

**10- Livestock**

**11- Agriculture**

**12- Mining (Coal)**

**13- Graphite/Nuclear Materials**

**~shonti**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK!**

**THANK YOU TO: awesomegirl2656, Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta, Rebel4Life14, FullDarkNoLight, SIX Guests, i am a Fire-jay, and jessy0622 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! **

**I have ****20**** reviews for this story so far! That's 1/5 of the way to 100! I am just going to say this right now so I don't forget, IF YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER YOU WILL GET A VERYYYYYYYYYYYYY SPECIAL PRIZE!**

**This chapter is deticated to jessy02622 for her AMAZING ideas! Read on!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

I wake up to someone giving my shoulder a shake. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Then everything that happened last night rushes back to me. The whipping. I turn my gaze towards Peeta. Our hands are wrapped together and I can't help but notice that they fit together perfectly. Turn to see who woke me and find a surprisingly still sober Haymitch.

He gives me a sad smile. "Why don't you go get some rest, sweetheart. I'll look after him now."

I protest, "But-"

"No buts. Go to bed."

I sigh, dejectedly. "Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch."

He gives me a sarcastic smile. "Feeling stubborn, are we?" I roll my eyes and walk over to the couch.

After about an hour I sit up screaming from a nightmare. The usual, mutts, watching the people I love die in front of me, bloody roses. I look down at my sweat drenched clothes and decide to go take a shower, but before I go upstairs I check on Peeta in the kitchen. My mother is taking off his bandages and putting on salve. Peeta is still dead to the world and I'm reminded of the lash on my cheek. I lift my hand up to it and find that there is a bandage on it, I smile to myself and go upstairs to take a shower.

After taking a long, hot shower a go into my room and dress. As I'm about to leave I hear a frantic knocking on my window. Startled, I run over and see Gale hanging onto the window sill. I quickly open it and Gale pulls himself up and flops on the ground. "You couldn't just use the door?"

He smiles slightly. "Nope, to easy."

"What do you want, Gale?" I ask, bluntly.

"I came to tell you that you were right." He picks himself off the floor and dusts himself off. "We should run."

Oops, I had totally forgotten about running, I was too worried about Peeta. I mean it's understandable to be worried if the love of your life might die because of you. My choices are simple, I die like a coward in the woods, running from my problems, or I can stay here with Peeta.

I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and cause all kinds of trouble."

He comes closer, uncomfortably close. "Katniss, I love you." Then he does the unthinkable, he kisses me.

I struggle underneath his strong grasp. Out of options, I kick him in the shin as hard as I can. He stumbles back clutching his leg. "Oh my god, Katniss! What was that for?" He screams at me.

I stalk up to him. "Don't _ever _do that again," I hiss. "Now get out." I point towards the door. When he doesn't move I start pushing him towards it.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" I freeze in my tracks.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Katniss, why can't you see that I'm better for you than he is?" I hear anger creeping into his voice. "He doesn't know what it feels like to go through what we did, Katniss. I understand!"

I shake my head in anger. "No, Gale. You don't understand what it's like to be in the arena! To have 23 people wanting to kill you! Peeta does! He does understand!" I start pushing him again. Eventually we reach the door.

"Catnip-"

"Don't 'Catnip' me, Gale! Now get out!" I give him one last shove and slam the door in his face.

I walk into the kitchen to check on Peeta and my mother raises her eyebrows as I walk in. "What was that about?"

"Gale was just being a jerk," I answer, and thankfully she doesn't push me any further. Prim is mixing up some kind of snow mixture. The medicine has worn off and Peeta's awake. He has a pained expression on his face and I brace myself for another fight with my mother. "Can't you give him another shot?" I ask in a calm voice.

"If needed. We're trying a snow coat first." The second Prim puts the snow on his back you can see the relief in his eyes. "Good thing we have snow."

"What did you do in summer?" I ask.

She grimaces. "Kept the flies away." My stomach clenches at the thought, but quickly pushes the image away.

"Sorry about yelling at you yesterday." I apologize.

She nods. "I've had worse. You've seen how people are, when someone they love is in pain." I can't help but smile when I hear her say this. I also feel stupid that my mother realized I loved Peeta before I knew it myself. I look at Peeta and find out that he is staring at me with a confused expression. I decide to ignore it. I would prefer to tell him that I loved him without my mother or Prim being here.

My mother leaves the room leaving me, Prim, and Peeta. After checking that mom's out of hearing range, she whispers, "What was that thing with Gale about?"

I sigh, still annoyed at Gale's antics. "He was trying to convince me to run away with him." Peeta's sharp gaze turns on me. "Don't worry I told him that I wasn't going anywhere." He nods and has a look of relief on his face. "And then he kissed me!" I whisper-shriek.

"What!" Peeta and Prim yell in unison. Prim has a look of surprise and shock on her face. While Peeta's expression scares me half to death. His usual soft, caring blue eyes are ice cold and lighted with fury, he looks as menacing as Cato, but at the edges I see worry, like he thinks I'm going to choose Gale instead of him. "What did you do?" Peeta asks softly.

I smirk "I kicked him." Peeta smiles at this thought.

"Well, he deserved it." He says. I nod in agreement and so does Prim.

During the rest of the afternoon Peeta's family comes to visit, Peeta takes a nap, Prim and I watch some TV, we played cards, some games Prim made up, and some other stuff. Now I'm sitting next to Peeta while Prim and my mother make dinner.

Peeta gently brings his hand up to my cheek. "What happened?"

I sigh. "I tried to stop Thread."

He gives me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

I let out a laugh. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" The worry hasn't left his face. "I'm fine. Really" I quickly add. He nods slightly.

"Why did you do it?" He asks, suddenly. "Why did you jump in front of Thread?"

_"Just say it!" _I tell myself.

I take a deep and say, "Because I love you."

* * *

**EVERLARK FLUFF! YOU GOTTA LOVE IT! ANYWHOO...**

**Remember to REVIEW! What should happen next? Should I continue it through the whole of Catching Fire? TELL ME!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: If you were going into the Games, who would you want your mentor to be? You can't choose Peeta or Katniss. I would SOOOOOOOO choose Finnick! LOVE HIM!**

**~shonti**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chappie is so short! :( I've been having some EXTREME writers block. Worst sickness EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Sure some may think colds are bad, but those don't black your imagination, soooooooo... Yeah, I'm right. **

**Anywhoo... I'm having an idea contest! Check out the rules after this chapter!**

* * *

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone and it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse_

_Fix You - by Coldplay_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_ "Because I love you."_

The words I said to Peeta this afternoon echo in my mind as I curl up in the soft blankets on my bed. The joy on his face when I said those four words to him makes me smile under the covers.

_Flashback_

_"Because I love you."_

_His eyes wide grow wide. "Really?"_

_In my mind, I cringe knowing how I had played with his feelings during the Games. "Yes, really."_

_A giant grin splits across his face and I can't help but grin at him too. Then I do the only thing that I can think of, I kiss him. _

_End of flashback_

I slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep, with the memory of that moment fresh in my mind.

I wake to screams that for once I find are not my own. As fast as I can, I shoot out of bed and run into the hall. I race down the stairs into the kitchen where Peeta lays on the kitchen table.

He lets out another scream thrashes around. He claws at the side of the table. His screams echo around the house. I'm frozen with shock; Peeta never screams or thrashes in his sleep. He suffers in silence, frozen with fear caused by the nightmares.

I'm torn from the frozen state from another scream. I try to wake him by shaking him, but every time I touched him, he jerked away screaming. Fresh pools of blood appear on his bandages, by him thrashing around he is reopening his wounds.

I hurriedly try to figure out a way to wake him before he hurts himself. I grab his arm hard enough so he can jerk away. His mouth is half open and he lets out a half cry and writhes under my grip. His eyes fly open with one last strangled cry as he is torn from his nightmare. I wrap my arms around his neck and he bursts out sobbing.

"Shhhh…. It's just a nightmare," I soothe, but when I say that he shakes his head as if I'm wrong. Slowly the sobs quiet down, but Peeta keeps his face buried in my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, like he would always ask me after my nightmares.

"It was real, Katniss. It was real." He whispers.

His eyes get this gazed, distant look and more tears leak out. "A memory…." He manages to get out. His eyes shine with past pain. One question burns in my mind:

_What happened in Peeta's past that caused him so much pain?_

* * *

**Told ya it was short! I wanted to make it longer, but you know, WRITERS BLOCK! AUGH!**

**So here is the ****IDEA CONTEST: ****So I need an idea for the nightmare/memory! Here's what you must do:**

**1. Come up with an idea**

**2. Tell me your idea in the reviews or PM me**

**Whover's idea I like best will be in the next chapter and will get a sneak peak at it! If they idea is OUTSTANDING, then you will get a sneak peak of my next fanfic after I'm done with this one! **

**Remember: YOUR IDEA HAS TO BE INTENSE! Something so intense Peeta can't ever think about it and has nightmares about that moment!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**~shonti**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Hits Everybody

**HIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY! I'M NOT DEAD! **

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry about the updating fiasco. But I know none of you will actually accept the apology so... yeah. **

**The IDEA CONEST WINNER will be announced after the end of this chappie! Read on!**

**CHAPTER 5: Truth Hits Everybody**

* * *

**_I clutch at the images like a dying breath_**

**_And I don't want to make a fuss about it_**

**_The only certain thing in life is death_**

**_Truth hits everybody, truth hits everyone _**

**_(truth hits everybody: the police)_**

* * *

I stayed with Peeta for the rest of the night, unwilling to fall asleep. I watched over him like a guardian angel. He managed to get to sleep once, but only to be woken up by the same nightmare. I don't push him. I don't try to pry words from his mouth just because I feel curious, and not to mention a little worried.

Okay, make that a lot worried.

After being torn from his dreams a second time I made my mother give him more morphling. That way he could sleep without being interrupted by horrible visions of things you never want to see again. And also because of the giant gashes on his back that had reopened.

On a lighter note the raging blizzard had finally seemed to cease. The time I left Peeta's side that night was to check outside only to find that the storm was over and Peacekeepers were shoveling out the Victor's Villiage and the town. Of course the Seam was left to dig itself out.

I hum softly under my breath, watch the sun rise from the window in the kitchen. I mind seems to drift off to possibilities of horrible things that might have happened to Peeta. To keep my thoughts from drifting I focus on the song that I'm humming.

I'm interrupted from my little trance from a knock on the door. I walk over and open the door only to find Mr. Mellark standing on the porch. A worried light reflects in his eyes. "Sorry for coming so early, it's just I haven't been able to visit since it happened because of the storm."

I nod. "Please, come in." I gesture inside and he comes in and goes directly towards the kitchen.

When we enter I'm hit with the smell of blood and herbs. I didn't notice before, either I was used to the smell or I was too tired to care. Mr. Mellark doesn't seem to notice the smell or me for the fact of the matter. The way he looks at his son brings a fresh wave of guilt over me.

This is _my _fault. All of this. If I hadn't given him that turkey none of this would have happened. Maybe I should ask him about Peeta's nightmare. If it was about the Games he would have told me because I know how it felt to be there. But he said it was real, a memory, something that I don't know about.

Mr. Mellark clears his throat. "How is he doing?"

I freeze up, now most would answer with a, 'he's fine,' or a, 'getting better,' but with my inner battle of whether or not to ask him about the dream.

"Did something happen to Peeta in his past that he doesn't want anyone to know about?" I blurt out, without thinking. I clamp my hand over my mouth, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

What stops me is the look in the baker's eyes, haunting guilt shines in the eyes that resemble Peeta's. Gently he grabs my arm and leads me away from Peeta into the living room. He sits down on a chair and I cautiously sit down on the couch. I've struck a nerve, a deep one, and he knows it. He can't back away saying he doesn't know what I'm talking about. He knows.

"I can tell you what I know, Katniss," he says, his voice strained.

"He was eight, and I had just closed up the bakery when I heard screaming in the back. That's when I found the trail of blood; it was leading to a baking cupboard. The screams were calling for help. It was Peeta." He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself for a moment. I'm on the edge of the couch waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know what he did to make her put him in there, but when I tried to let him out she wouldn't let me. She kept saying that he deserved what he got and that it was his punishment and he had to learn his lesson.

"He stayed in there for two more days. I had finally convinced her to let him out. That's when I saw… what she had done to him…" A few stray tears slid down his face and he shook his head. He didn't say anything else.

"His mother. His mother did that to him!" I snarl in rage.

A gentle hand rests on my shoulder, "Katniss, don't tell him I told you, try to see if he will tell you himself. He's never told anyone what really happened that night. He needs to get it out."

I nod, not saying anything else. He pulls out a bag, "I thought Prim would like these." I open it and see some frosted cookies. Each has a small primrose frosted on them.

I give a small smile. "She will, thank you."

He says goodbye and leaves. I go over to Peeta. I brush the hair out of his face and kiss his forehead.

"She'll never hurt you again. I promise."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! And yesThe WINNER of the IDEA CONTEST is... *cues drum roll*...**

**FullDarkNoLight!**

**Congrats! As your prize you have won the SUMMARY TO THE SEQU- actually I'll just PM you your prize! **

**Now if anyone want to hear my excuse for not updating here it is: Harry Potter. Yep it's all Harry's fault. I have been sucked into the series and focusing to much on finishing the books than updating. I've taken a break between GoF and OotP to update!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: If you could exist in one of the HG books which would it be? I would exist in CATCHING FIRE! Cuz then I could meet Peeta and Katniss and Finnick and Johanna and I'm going to stop myself because the list goes on and on and on. **

**~shonti**


End file.
